Mi Camino Ninja
by Manniin
Summary: Al fin llego el capitulo 5 de este gran proyecto Mi Camino Ninja. Espero les guste. actualizado 31/10/2016 Todos se estaban esforzando al máximo, la determinación de cada uno de ellos era única pasaron otras 4 horas realizando esos dos Jutsus para sorpresa de todos Hinata y Sakura ya habían terminado de perfeccionar las dos técnicas aunque las había dejado casi sin chackra
1. Capítulo 1: Mi Camino Ninja

Primero que nada quiero agradecerles a todos los que leerán este fic y espero les sea de su agrado, le daré otro enfoque a este fic porque será diferente y en parte igual al anime va a ver tanto aventura, acción y romance, nuevos personajes conforme se valla relatando este gran proyecto; también seria de mucho apoyo sus aportes tanto buenos como malos quiero extender al máximo la creatividad y hace que los lectores experimenten cada situación, sin más que comentarles. Disfrútenlo.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

"**Mi Camino Ninja"**

**Capitulo 1: Indicios del pasado**

Mientras esten leendo escuchen esto watch?v=wEWF2xh5E8s

**Prólogo**

Debido a las condiciones en las que se encontraba la madre de Naruto, quien era la jinchuriki del Kyubi, el nacimiento de Naruto se tuvo que realizar de una manera muy cautelosa. Al momento de dar a luz, el sello que contenía a la bestia del jichuriki, se debilitó, entonces, era necesario fortalecerlo una vez que el parto se haya realizado. Naruto nació en un cuarto protegido por una barrera y sólo fue presenciado por sus padres, Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze, además de Biwako Sarutobi, esposa de Hiruzen Sarutobi, Taji una ninja médico que ayudó durante el nacimiento y una ninja ambu que el mismo Minato le ordeno que cuidara a amada esposa.

Una vez nació Naruto, Minato estaba a punto de fortalecer el sello de Kushina, pero apareció un hombre enmascarado quien secuestró a Naruto. Minato logra salvar a Naruto pero, debido a esto, es incapaz de proteger a Kushina, quien es raptada por el enmascarado. El enmascarado reveló que su intención era liberar al Kyubi para atacar a la aldea de la hoja, aprovechando la debilidad en la que se encontraba el sello de Kushina. Minato colocó a Naruto y, posteriormente, a una Kushina debilitada en un casa de seguridad ordenando nuevamente a la ambu que los cuidara mientras él decidió encargarse de la situación. Finalmente, el Kyubi demostró un gran poderío y Minato decidió sellar una parte del chakra del Kyubi dentro de Naruto para que se convirtiera en un jinchuriki.

La otra parte del chakra del Kyubi fue sellada dentro de Minato, al mismo tiempo, Minato consideró conveniente el sellar un poco de su chakra, así como el de Kushina, en Naruto para que, una vez crezca, puedan ayudarlo en su papel como jinchuriki. Mientras se realizaba el selladola ambu es lanzada con gran fuerza lejos del lugar, Minato y Kushina son atravesados por una de las garras del Kyubi quien intentaba matar a Naruto antes de ser sellado. Debido a esto y al sello realizado, los padres de Naruto fallecen, no sin antes despedirse de Naruto y pedirle a la ambu que le dijera lo sucedido a Hiruzen con respecto a lo del Zorro y que los aldeanos de la hoja tratasen a Naruto como un héroe al lograr salvar a la aldea del Zorro Demonio de Nueve Colas.

Sin embargo, sólo unos pocos habitantes fueron capaces de cumplir esta petición, debido a que la mayoría quedó resentida por el ataque de la bestia, tratando de mala manera a Naruto durante su crecimiento. Debido a esto, Hiruzen decretó que nadie se debía enterar acerca de la verdad de Naruto para que los otros niños no lo tratasen diferente y no lo marginaran. De todas maneras, la mayoría de los chicos mantuvieron la misma actitud de desprecio de sus padres hacia Naruto, provocando que, en su mayor parte del tiempo, Naruto se encontrara solo. También Hiruzen consideró prudente que nadie le contara a Naruto que su padre era el Cuarto Hokage. Toda esta situación provocó en Naruto la necesidad de resaltar para no pasar desapercibido.

Ha pasado una década desde la muerte de los padres de Naruto, cada año todo la aldea de Konoha celebra el sacrificio del héroe más grande de la villa Minato Namikase al dar su vida por la seguridad de la villa ese día todos los aldeanos y ninjas se estaban preparando para hacer de esta celebración la mejor de este año, pero no todos estaban felices ese memorable día, un niño de cabello dorado, ojos celestes como el cielo, vestido de una camisa blanca con un remolino en el centro y su pantalón negro se encontraba sentado en un columpio solo, en su rostro se podía notar su tristeza.

-_porque todos me desprecian, desde que tengo uso de razón solo me han golpeado, me han ignorado - decía Naruto cabeza baja con unas pocas lágrimas en sus ojos – porque el destino me trata así, que no hay nada mejor para mi – saliendo más lágrimas de sus ojos – porque mis padres no están conmigo – levantando su rostro limpia sus lágrimas y se dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro con una actitud positiva dice – "Yo seré Hokage deberás, seré reconocido por toda la aldea me cueste lo que me cueste" – se baja del columpio y sale corriendo a su apartamento _

-Esto me servirá; no se imaginan lo que les espera- se dijo a si mismo Naruto con una sonrisa escalofriante - esto también, esto también are de esta celebración algo que nunca olvidaran deberás – decía Naruto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, salió nuevamente corriendo de su habitación y cautelosamente llego hasta la cima de las estatuas hokage realizando los preparativos para su gran plan.

Habia mucha felicidad por parte de los aldeanos, nunca se habia visto tanta unidad como hasta ahora todos coperandose para convivir con sus familiares y recordar juntos aque dia, mientras un grupo de aldeanos estaban realizando los últimos preparativos que faltaba para hacer de esta celebración la mejor.

Horas más tarde Hiruzen se dio cuenta que ya era tiempo de que subiera a la cima de la torre a dar su discurso y dar por inicida la gran celebración.

-Hokage-sama ya es hora, todo el pueblo espera por su presencia- dijo un ambu que aparecio en la oficina del hokage

-Gracias – dijo Hiruzen con una amable sonrisa- la seguridad de la aldea esta en orden

-si Hokage-sama nos encargamos de ello, puede estar tranquilo- respondio el ambu

Hiruzen se coloco su sombrero y se encamino a su respectivo lugar mientras se preguntaba ¿Donde estara Naruto?

_Oh Minato si pudieras ver esto- el rostro del Hokage se llenó de nostalgia un momento- aunque también no hemos sabido cumplir la petición que nos hiciste- respiro profundamente y hablo._

-Pueblo de Konoha – dijo el hokage llamando la atención de todos- como ya sabemos este dia es memorable para nosotros al recordemos la muerte de los ninjas, aldeanos que murieron tras la masacre del kyubi y del Cuarto Hokage Minato Namikase un minuto de silecio– dijo el hokage quitandose el sombrero, despues del silencio dijo - y es un honor para mí dar por iniciada esta celebración – decía Hiruzen con una sonrisa y levantando la mano derecha

Los gritos por parte de los aldeanos no se tardan en escuchar, bombas y fuegos artificiales son visibles por toda la aldea, un ambiente armonioso y de felicidad se podía sentir en ese momento -Hiruzen sonrio mas por tal celebración - cuando puummmmm un gran estruendo es escuchado a lo lejos y una cortina de humo empezaba a llenar el lugar, los aldeanos entraron en pánico corriendo, tropezandose unos con otros mientras el hokage miraba la escena desconcertado.

-**¡Hokage-sama! Esto es una invasión – **decía el líder de los ambu

-Que sucedio no dijeron que todo estaba en orden- replico un serio Hokage

-No sabemos lo que sucedio Hokage creo que el equipo que defendia esa area fue emboscado, mis mas sinceras disculpas Hokage – dijo el ambu con una rodia en el suelo

-Bueno ya saben que hacer – dijo Hiruzen muy serio- alerten a todos los ninjas, no quiero victimas por este desuido

-A la orden Hokage-sama – dijo el ambu desapareciendo

Cuando ven al cielo una lluvia de globos llenos de pintura cae sobre todo el festival manchando varios edificios, locales, hasta el mismo Hokage no se salvó de esta todos estaban atonicos no creian lo que estaba pasando les habian jugado una broma a lo grande y no pudieron hacer nada para impedirla

-hahaha – no paraba de reír Naruto por todo lo que estaba viendo – no puede ser hahah que escandalo el que arman se suponia era una celebración- riendo mas a carcajadas

-**¡Narutooo! - **grito con todas sus fuerzas Hiruzen

-ajum – se escucho un ruido atras de Naruto

-Naruto seguía riendo cuando estornuda - ¿Quien esta ahi? – dijo Naruto aun entre risas

\- Hokage-sama desea verte en su despacho Naruto- dijo el lider del escuadron ambu que estaba detrás de Naruto serio por lo que este habia hecho

-hizo un puchero Naruto - y si me niegoa ir con ustedes – lo dijo queriendo airar al lider de los ambu -

-mocoso ven aca – dijo el lider ambu mientras los demas ambu sontenia al primero ya que queria golpear a Naruto -se acabó la diversión mocoso ahora vendrás con nosotros- dijo mas calmado el ambu

Despacho del Hokage

-Como ordenó Hokage-sama aquí esta el responsable de la broma

-Pueden retirarse – dijo el Hokage con un semblante serio

-hai – el ambu desapareció dejando una leve sombra de humo

-ya cambia esa cara viejo – decía Naruto con una sonrisa- no es para tanto solo queria divertirme un poco

-Que hacer contigo Naruto, sabes todos los problemas que causaste hace rato – dijo Hiruzen quitándose el sombrero y dejándolo en el escritorio – hasta yo no me libre de lo que hiciste – dijo aún más serio – bueno- respiro profundo y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas lo que provoco que Naruto también comenzara a reír

-mja –dejo de reírse el Hokage- bueno Naruto te mande a llamar porque mañana es tu primer día en la academia

-y si me niego a ir – dijo naruto retando al Hokage

-Por ahi escuche que quieres ser hokage, y si no vas a la academia dudo que lo logros Naruto- dijo Hiruzen viendo la reacción de Naruto

-esta bien viejo iré- dijo naruto sonriendo – Porque voy a ser Hokage me cuente lo que me cueste de veras

-Hiruzen rio un poco- ha y quiero que dejes de hacer tus bromas pesadas ya no quiero tener más dolores de cabeza por tus travesuras, entendido Naruto

-Si viejo te entendí bien – dijo Naruto pensando que hacer el día de mañana - bueno eso es todo me puedo retirar

-Si – dijo Hiruzen – pero antes ve a limpiar el desastre que hiciste

-Está bien viejo- dijo Naruto con las manos en la nuca saliendo de la oficina

Hay este Naruto – dijo Hiruzen resignado- bueno a seguir con este papeleo

Saliendo de la oficina del Hokage se dirigió a limpiar el desastre que había ocasionado y uno que otro aldeano lo miro con desaprobación y con odio por lo que había hecho

-Que me importa lo que piensen, me convertiré en Hokage y me respetaran – dijo naruto con una gran determinación

Al llegar la noche Naruto se dirigió a su departamento y vio que en la puerta habia una canasta con una nota que decía "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NARUTO, ESPERO TE GUSTE LO QUE TE PREPARE PÓRTATE BIEN, DEJA DE HACER BROMAS DE MAL GUSTO HEHEH AUNQUE QUE MUY DIVERTIDO LO QUE HICISTE, TAMBIÉN QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE EN LA CANASTA VIENEN COSAS QUE TE SERVIRÁN MAÑANA EN LA ACADEMIA, TE DESEO MUCHA SUERTE MAÑANA Y NUNCA DEJES DE LUCHAR PORQUE SE QUE ALGÚN DÍA LLEGARAS A SER UN GRAN HOKAGE"

Naruto se sorprendió que esa persona supiera su gran sueño, vio por todos lados a ver quien había dejado esa canasta ahí no es que le extrañara en todos sus cumpleaños y días especiales siempre alguien le dejaba una canasta con provisiones y una nota; entro a su casa y devoro el gran plato de ramen que venia dentro de la caja mientras a lo lejos

-_Nunca has estado solo Naruto solo que aun no es el tiempo para que me conozcas- dijo la sombra que se encontraba en un árbol no muy lejano de la casa de Naruto y desapareció en medio de la oscuridad_

"Bueno hasta aquí llego este primer capítulo espero les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews y den su punto de vista quiero mejor mi trabajo como escritor; soy nuevo en esto asi que gracias a todos de antemano"


	2. Capitulo 2: Misterios por resolver

Hola a todos espero se encuentren deseándoles éxitos en todo lo que hagan; bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de "Mi Camino Ninja" Espero les guste.

**Capítulo 2: Misterios por resolver**

Los rayos del sol a penas y se dejaban ver el sonido de las aves se empezaba a escuchar, ya la gran parte de los aldeanos de la aldea estaban abriendo sus locales otros limpiando la aldea por la gran broma que les habían realizado el día anterior.

Anoche había sido un día divertido para el rubio Naruto Uzumaki, ring ring ser escuchaba el sonido del despertador del rubio ya daban las 6:30 de la mañana, aun soñoliento apago el despertador y se dirigió al baño, lavo su rostro y aprovechando del tiempo también se bañó, saliendo del baño se cambió y se dirigió a la cocina y calentó agua y preparo su ramen instantáneo que le habían dejado ayer por su cumpleaños, por cierto seguía pensando en quien era esa persona que siempre se preocupaba por el, después de devorar su ramen arreglo también todo lo que tendría que llevar a la academia ya que ese era su primer día.

Toc toc toc se escuchó el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta – Quien es dijo el rubio abriendo un poco la puerta

-Hola Naruto ya listo – le dijo el anciano líder de la aldea – para iniciar en la academia

-Que haces aquí viejo – le dijo algo sorprendido

-pues veras Naruto –dijo el Hokage con una sonrisa - como es tu primer día he decidido acompañarte

-enserio viejo - dijo el rubio con mucha alegría

-vamos que se te hace tarde –dijo el anciano bajando las gradas del apartamento del rubio

Naruto cerró la puerta y alcanzo al Hokage, en el camino muchos aldeanos le saludaban con respeto a líder de la aldea pero era todo lo contrario con Naruto, muchos le seguían mirando con odio pero el se había propuesto no poner atención a eso.

-oye viejo ¿tú sabes quién es la persona que me siempre me dejan provisiones en la puerta de mi apartamento?- le pregunto con mucho interés el rubio

-el hokage algo sorprendido por lo que le había preguntado el rubio le dijo-¿desde cuándo recibes esas provisiones?

-pues desde que tengo uso de razón; me vas a decir que no sabes nada- le dijo Naruto algo desilusionado

-pues la verdad no se Naruto pero investigare- le dijo el hokage a Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa- bueno Naruto ya llegamos espero todo te salga bien y nada de hacer travesuras- le dijo con seriedad

-gracias por traerme viejo-le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa corriendo dentro de la academia

"_Quien será esa persona- se preguntaba el hokage algo preocupado por la seguridad de Naruto y la aldea- no me gusta que cosas así pasen sin mi aprobación o consentimiento, a menos que –dijo el hokage pensando más afondo- … bueno no creo que sea probable pero investigare porque no se encontraron rastros de su muerte tras lo ocurrido... pero que estoy pensando-dijo Hiruzen suspirando "_

_En la Academia_

Muchos padres y encargados estaban reunidos en un gran salón dentro de la academia acompañando a sus hijos, ya que dentro de poco daría inicio la ceremonia de admisión en la que a cada estudiante se le otorgara los documentos de orientación, muchos de los niños estaban entusiasmados pero otros estaban algo nerviosos.

Ajuum- dijo un ninja llamando la atención de todos los presentes- mi nombre es Izumo Kamizuki y los instruiré en todo lo que deben saber- dijo con un tono firme y sereno- La academia fue fundada por nada más y nada menos que Tobirama Senju, el Segundo Hokage- muchos de los niños quedaron asombrados- Los requisitos de admisión para la Academia son como número uno: Amar a la Aldea y querer ayudar a preservar la paz y prosperidad de esta. Dos: Tener una mente que sea capaz de soportar el duro entrenamiento y trabajo. Tres: Ser sano en cuerpo y mente. Si las condiciones anteriores se cumplen, la admisión a la Academia se concederá- dijo Izumo con mucha seriedad- alguna duda.

No dijeron todos al unísono

Bueno todos ya tienen su documento busquen su salón- dijo Izumo antes de desaparecen en una nube de humo

Naruto estaba emocionado el lugar era enorme había varios salones y cada cual albergaba a 25 estudiantes mientras se dirigía a su salón no noto que alguien venia en dirección contraria y se toparon y ambos cayeron al piso.

-Ohh lo siento –dijo Naruto muy apenando – no me fije por donde iva – Naruto al ver que no se levantaba la ayudo a levantarse –lo siento deberás no te quise lastimar

-No te preocupes estoy bien – dijo la chica con un rubor en su mejilla y en la misma salio corriendo lejos de el

-_Que chica más rara- dijo Naruto suspirando_

Retomo su dirección y subio al tercer nivel ya que ahí estaba su salón, al entrar noto que ya habían mucho niños ahí incluyendo a la chica que a su parecer era la más rara del salón, se dirigio a uno de los asisntos que se encontraban hasta atrás de lado de la ventana; los minutos pasaron y de repente todos el salón queda en silencio su instructor había llegado

-Hola a todos mi nombre es Iruka Umino- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro – bueno ya que están todos aquí le explicare el plan de estudio

Todos los estudiantes reciben los conocimientos básicos como lectura, escritura, matemáticas, ciencias, geografía, entre otros que más adelante verán también se les Impartira por profesores Chunin y a todos los estudiantes se les daran conferencia sobre tácticas y estrategias. También se les instruirá en poner trampas, manejar armas y herramientas ninja como el shuriken y kunai, y a lanzarlas a través de prácticas de tiro. También se les enseñara acerca de la importancia del chakra y cómo utilizarlo, sellos manuales y los niveles básicos de: Taijutsu: en esta clase, los estudiantes participan en actividades físicas para entrenar su cuerpo y desarrollar su resistencia.

Ninjutsu: es lo que más se aprende en la Academia. El tema del ninjutsu abarca las técnicas que utilizan chakra y permiten al usuario hacer algo que de otro modo sería incapaz de hacer. Técnicas como la Técnica de Transformación y la Técnica de Clonación se les enseñara a todos los estudiantes de la Academia. Genjutsu: en esta clase se les enseñara como determinar si se encuentran atrapados en un genjutsu y como liberarse de él. Asi que esfuércense y den lo mejor de ustedes- termino de decir Iruka orgulloso de lo que iba a enseñar- bueno los espero mañana temprano.

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y se retiraron de la academia Naruto por su paste fue a la oficina del hokage.

Con el Hokage

-Toc toc toc – adelante dijo el hokage dejando de un lado el papeleo

-Hola viejo ya regrese de la academia- dijo Naruto con sus manos en la nuca y una sonrisa divertida

-y que te parecio aprendiste algo en tu primer día- pregunto con inquietud el hokage

-pues aburrido solo nos dieron la introducción de lo que veremos en la academia – dijo Naruto desanimado- yo quería acción, retos y cosas así por el estilo en mi primer dia pero estuvo ¡Aburrido¡

-Tranquilo Naruto no comas ansias, todo llegara a su tiempo por el momento deberías de disfrutar tu día libre porque más adelante quizás ya no tengas tanto tiempo libre como lo acostumbras- dijo Hiruzen con una pequeña sonrisa

-Bueno viejo lo hare- dijo Naruto saliendo de la oficina del Hokage- antes de irme ya sabes algo de la persona que me deja presentes en mi apartamento

-no Naruto aún no se nada cualquier cosa que sepa te lo diré- se precipito a decir el Hokage

En la calle Naruto iba corriendo hacia su apartamento había decidido acostarse y pasar el tiempo ya que no tenía nada que hacer y así lo hizo cerro los ojos y callo en un sueño profundo.

-_Donde estoy- se preguntaba naruto- que es este lugar- se encontraba en un bosque tan espeso que ni la luz podía entrar a ese lugar, un frio fuerte se hacía sentir en todo su alrededor camino unos cuantos kilómetros para saber a dónde lo llevarían, su corazón se estaba empezando a agitar cuando de repente un voz lo dejo helado_

_-No estás solo No estás solo No estás solo-dijo una voz atemorizante_

_A lo que Naruto salió corriendo sin rumbo tratando de huir de esa vos y presencia maligna sus pensamientos empezaban a decaer corría a puro instinto y con un esfuerzo logro articular palabra _

_-Quien eres –grito Naruto sin para de correr, estaba muy agitado y en eso cayó al suelo y sintió que la presencia maligna se encontraba encima de el_

_-No puedes huir- dijo la voz desgarrando la espalda del rubio…._

_Naruto sudando y muy agitado dijo- Que fue eso fue tan real –dijo aun sudando a chorros cuando escucho el sonido del timbre_

-Quien es -pregunto el rubio, pero no le respondieron, abrió la puerta poco a poco y observo nuevamente una canasta con ramen recién hecho y una nota que decía "_Bueno provecho Naruto_" el rubio se entró a su apartamento y devoro como si no hubiera mañana el ramen olvidando por completo la pesadilla que había tenido al terminar de comer noto que en el fondo de la canasta había un libro muy viejo y lo tomo con sus manos y lo dejo en su recama, en ese instante decidió salir a tomar aire un rato.

Como a eso de las 8 de la noche Naruto decidió regresar a casa, cada vez que entraba la noche se sentía deprimido porque no tenía con quien pasar la noche, entro a su apartamento y recordó el libro que venía dentro de la canasta y se puso a leer.

Guardianes del Rinnegan- Rinnegan que palabra más extraña se preguntaba Naruto y continúo leyendo "HISTORIA DEL RINNEGAN: Este Dōjutsu fue creído un mito dado a que se comentaba es capaz de producir todo Ninjutsu. Se dice que en tiempos en que el mundo está en desorden, una persona seria enviada desde los cielos para convertirse ya sea en un "dios de la Creación", que calmará el mundo, o en un "Destructor" que reducirá todo a nada.

Esta técnica ocular legendaria apareció por primera vez en el Sabio de los Seis Caminos. Gracias a ella, pudo crear al arte shinobi como método para buscar la verdadera paz, aunque no pudo hacerlo y murió, desapareciendo así el Rinnegan durante muchos años."- wuuaauu para ser una pequeña historia no está mal pero porque vendría en la canasta y veo que le falta más hojas, mañana investigare creo que me tomara tiempo pero en la biblioteca se encuentra de todo- pensó Naruto con mucho más interés en saber sobre esos guardianes.

Bueno eso es todo por hoy espero les guste y disculpen la tardanza. Dejen sus reviews


	3. Capitulo 3:Nuevos amigos

Bueno aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo. Disculpen la demora sé que fue mucho tiempo espero recompensar pronto. XD Saludos a todos.

"Nuevos amigos"

A lo lejos de la gran aldea de konohagakure del lado norte se podía divisar un gran número de personas, aproximadamente como unas doscientas personas sin contar a los niños; se podia ver que la mayoria de las personas llevaban muchas carretas, sus vestimenta casi parecidas; una larga túnica holgada, con mangas largas y un haori marrón. Todos iban en silencio uno que otro murmullo se escuchaba en medio de todos ellos.

-¿Porque tubimos que regresar a konohagakure?...

En la aldea lado norte

-Informa al Hokage de la situación tratare de investigar que hacen ellos aquí-dijo el líder del escuadrón encargado de proteger esa parte de la aldea- no sera facil dense prisa

-Enseguida- dijo su subordinado desapareciendo en el acto

-ya saben que hacer, nos separaremos 1 kilómetro y los rodearemos con cautela prioridad investigar sus intenciones- dijo el líder mientras los dos grupos se separaban y avanzaban con mucho sigilo hacia el grupo numeroso de personas

-Veo nueve personas provenientes de Konohagakure ¿Haremos algo?-dijo una de las personas que iban adelante del grupo

-No ya sabes cuales son nuestras intenciones, no alarmes a nadie y continuemos con nuestro camino- dijo el otro hombre- me es necesario hablar con el hokage, hoy es el dia en el que recuperaremos nuestras tierras- su rostro se puso serio

-Otosan que sucede- dijo una niña de 10 años acompañada con un niño mucho mayor que ella

-Nada –dijo serio el hombre- regresen al centro del grupo

-Tu papá es bien cascarabias jummm -dijo el niño que la acompañaba

-Una vena le resalto en la frente al hombre- que dijiste mocoso

-_Que hiciste- _Pensaba la niña- El ultimo en llagar pierde-grito fuerte

Mientras tanto en la oficina hokage

-_Ahh que tranquilidad_\- pensaba Hiruzen observando el atardecer desde su oficina-ese dia por algun motivo no tuvo mucho papeleo que revisar

-Que estara haciendo naruto?- Dijo hiruzen un poco fuerte mientras bostezaba

Puf apareció el ninja detrás de Hiruzen

-Hokage-sama tenemos una situación en el lado norte- dijo el ninja con un tono preocupado

-Que pasa –dijo el hokage girándose hacia el ninja

-Un grupo grande de personas viene con dirección a la aldea no sabemos sus intenciones – dijo el ninja- son aproximadamente doscientas personas

-Llama a Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yūhi, Maito Gai, Chōza Akimichi, Inoichi Yamanaka y Shikaku Nara a mi oficina-dijo el hokage con seriedad

-como ordene hokage-sama- dijo el ninja desapareciendo en el acto

En el parque de konoha

_-Qué debo hacer a quien le debo preguntar sobre ese libro- pensaba Naruto- creo que decirle al viejo será mala idea ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?- pensaba alborotándose los cabellos- que complicado es no saber nada ahhh-grito fuerte _

Un ruido saco de sus pensamientos al rubio

-Que te pasa? Estas bien-Le pregunto un niño de la misma edad que Naruto

-Si detebayo, porque lo preguntas-dijo el rubio rascandose mas la cabeza

-cómo te llamas?- le pregunto nuevamente el niño de piel blanca con ojos negros y cabello negro ónix a la altura de la barbilla llevaba una sencilla camisa larga color negro con un cuello alto y la cresta Uchiha en la espalda, y un pantalón corto negro

-ahh –dijo Naruto levantándose de donde estaba – me llamo Naruto Uzumaki – señalándose con el dedo pulgar – y seré el próximo Hokage – y tú quién eres?

-yo me llamo Sasuke Uchiha – dijo el pelinegro extendiéndole la mano al rubio con una pequeña sonrisa

-Naruto sonrió y le extendió también la mano- Oye que te parece si vamos a jugar arriba de los monumentos hokage

-solo si me alcanzas- dijo Sasuke corriendo hacia los monumentos

-Eso es trampa –dijo el rubio tratando de alcanzar al peli negro- cuidado baka- grito fuerte Naruto

-Ahhh- bolteo para atras sasuke cuando topo con una niña cayendo encima de ella

Sasuke enrojecido se quedo perdido en la mirada de la niña, mientras ella se ponia muy roja por la situacion en la que estaban

-Lo siento-dijo el peli negro-mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a levantar a la niña

-jajajajjaja- se reia Naruto a lo lejos- si vieras tu cara baka

-Sasuke se puso serio- encerio lo siento ¿Estas bien?- pregunto gentilmente

-Sssiii- dijo un poco timida la niña

-Como te llamas?-pregunto Naruto

-Sakura Haruno- dijo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia

-Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y este baka es Sasuke Uchiha- presento el rubio

-Vienes con nosotros vamos a los monumenotos- dijo el rubio

-Claro- dijo Sakura- pero le pedire permiso a mi mamá-dijo sonriendo

-Bueno hay llegas te estaremos esperando- dijo naruto corriendo nuevamente

-Miren quien habla de trampa Naruto- dijo Sasuke-adios Sakura hay llégas- sonrio

-Sakura enrojecida- Siii Sasuke-_Que lindo Sasuke- _penso para si y se dirigio hacia donde estaba su mamá

Mientras tanto en la oficina del hokage ya todos reunidos

-Hokage-sama dijeron todos al unísono

-Tenemos una situación del lado norte de la aldea –dijo serio el hokage

-Que sucede -dijo Kakashi

-Un grupo de personas se dirigen para acá no sabemos sus intenciones pero nos prepararemos para cualquier circunstancia- dijo Hiruzen – quiero que tomen cualquier medida para prevenir las intenciones de ese gran grupo tomando en cuenta la seguridad de la aldea, quiero que ustedes sean los que se encarguen de esto

-Déjenoslo a nosotros Hokage-sama, la llama de la Juventud arde en nosotros-dijo Maito con una gran sonrisa

Todos los presentes con una gota en la nuca estilo anime

-Bueno ya retírense- dijo Hiruzen mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta –_Tendré que hablar con homura y koharu-pensaba el Hokage_

En camino hacia el lado norte de la aldea

-Qué opinas Shikaku como debemos proceder-preguntaba con inquietud Kakashi

-Lo primero será establecer contacto con ellos- decía mientras seguía pensando en la estrategia- nos presentaremos delante de ellos Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi e Inoichi el resto se ocultara como apoyo por cualquier cosa que se presente

-Eso sería suicidio nosotros solo somos 7 y ellos como 200 hombres- dijo Kurenai

-Creo que Shikaku sabe lo que hace- dijo Asuma – no por nada es el mayor estratega

-Estamos a menos de un kilómetro de ellos ya saben que hacer –dijo Shikaku

-Viene otras siete personas, no creo que sea buena idea haber regresado después de lo ocurrido hace tiempo-hablaban los hombres de túnica blanca con mucha calma

-Pues no podemos seguir de nómadas toda la vida, tenemos derecho a regresar a nuestro hogar-decía el otro sujeto

-Y crees que lo aceptaran solo así de la nada no seas tan iluso hermano

-Ya no hables mira quienes están aquí – decía el hombre con una expresión seria

-Ya tiempo no los veía Hiashi Hyūga y Hizashi Hyūga que los trae de regreso a la aldea- dijo muy impresionado Kakashi

-Kakashi Hatake –dijo muy serio Hiashi- no es de tu incumbencia lo que yo vine hacer en este lugar así que solicito dejarme pasar a mí y a mi gente

-Lo siento pero el resto tendrá que quedarse en este lugar solo podrás ir tú y otra persona-dijo Shikaku

-Bueno no hay de otra vamos hermano –dijo Hiashi

-Bueno no tienen nada que estar haciendo aquí vuelvan a sus ocupaciones- dijo Kakashi al equipo que estaba escondido desde el principio

-Como lo ordene Kakashi- dijo el líder del equipo dando una reverencia y desapareciendo en una nube de humo

-Bueno Hiashi vamos- dijo kakashi son la mano en la nuca

-Que haremos nosotros-pregunto Gai

-Vigilaremos al resto- dijo sin preocupación Shikaku

Mientras tanto con el Hokage

-Hamura que es todo esto- preguntaba el Hokage

-Nos honras con tu visita Hiruzen- dijo Koharu

-Bueno a lo que vine-dijo hiruzen serio-quiero que me den los documentos que les di a aguardar

-Aquellos de hace 6 años- dijo Homura

-Que tiene esos documentos- pregunto koharu-porque los sellastes

-Basta de interrogatorios quiero esos documentos- dijo mucho mas serio Hiruzen- les contare de ello mas adelante ahora los necesito

-No sera aquello que pasoo-dijo Homura cuando fue interrunpido por Hiruzen

-Ni una palabra de eso- dijo el Hokage

-Aqui tienes viejo de crepita-le dijo Koharu tratando de imitar la seriedad del Hokage

-Llegen a mi oficina dentro mañana a primera hora-dijo el Hokage antes de retirarse

Con Kakashi

El camino hasta la aldea fue muy silencioso nadie decia nada todos se observaban disimuladamente, cuando entraron por la puerta norte la aldea colorida mucha gente se quedaban obsevando a los 2 personas siendo escoltadas por Kakashi y uno que otro susurro se escuchaba mientras ellos pasaban

-Esos son los Hyuga-le decia un aldeno a otro

-Que hacen ellos aqui-respondio el otro

Los dos hermanos no voltearon a ver a los que murmuraban solo seguian avanzando en dirección a la torre hokage

Mientras el hokage entraba en la oficina

-Hokage-sama lo he estado esperando tengo reportes del lado norte-dijo un ninja con mascara entregandole las hojas del reporte

-Gracias Murasaki-le dijo el Hokage con una sonrisa- tu como siempre estando al tanto de todo lo que pasa-jumm hizo un ruido- sabes algo sobre alguien no usual que se este hacercando a Naruto

-No Hokage-sama pero invesitgare-le dijo Murasaki

-Gracias manten los ojos abiertos con respecto a esto- le dijo serio el Hokage

-Como lo ordene Hokage-sama- dijo Murasaki dejando el lugar en una cortina de humo

-_Hay Murasaki aun recuerdo cuando veniste por primera ves-pensaba el hokage-tenias 7 años; una niña prodigio _

**Flashback**

19 años antes

-Hokage-sama-dijo el capitan del equipo ambu presente en la oficina

-Avisa a todos los ninjas activos a detener el avance enemigo-dijo serio el Hokage

-Kurenai aqui entras tu Kakashi e Iruka tomen a todos los genis y comiencen la evacuacion completa de todos los civiles-ordeno el Hokage

-hai -dijeron a unisoro y saliendo en una nube de humo

-Hokage nos estan atacando desde el norte y sur son muchos noce como se pudieron tomar tanta ventaja en tan poco tiempo-dijo Shikaku

-Se saven los motivos de los eventos- pregunto Minato

-Hay rumores que estan en busca de la Jinchuriki del kyubi- dijo Shikaku serio

-Llama a Kushina a mi oficina- dijo serio el Hokage al ambu que lo debia escolta

-Enseguida-dijo el ambu desapareciendo y reapareciendo en cuestion de segundos con Kushina

-Que esta pasando amor- le pregunto Kushina

-Seras llevada a una aldea del lado este para tu protección y la del kyubi-dijo serio el Hokage

-Porque tomar medidas tan drasticas si puedo permanecer oculta en esta aldea-dijo casi a gritos Kushina

-Entiende que no puedo poner en peligro tu vida y las vidas de los aldeanos-dijo el hokage abrazando a su esposa- no sera por mucho tiempo es mas yo mismo ire a traerte

-Esta bien amor-le dijo Kushina con lagrimas en los ojos y dandole un tierno y apacionado beso

-Te acompañara Tsunade-dijo Minato devuelta en su asiento

Toc toc- se escucho en la puerta

-Adelante-dijo el Hokage

-Estas lista Kushina-se escucho al entrar por la puerta

-Hai- dijo Kushina algo triste

-No te preocupes regresaremos pronto-le dijo Tsunade llevandola afuera de la oficina

Ocho Años despues

-Hola mi amor ya lista para irnos-preguntaba Minato feliz de que tendria de vuelta a su esposa en la aldea- y Murasaki donde esta?

-Anda con Tsunade- le respondia gentilmente Kushina a su marido-No tardaran en venir

-Quien es Murasaki-Preguntaba Hiruzen

-Es mi aprendiz Hirezen-sama-dijo con respeto Kushina

-Y cuantos años tiene?- seguia preguntado Hiruzen

-7 años- respondio Minato-y ahi viene Murasaki, una niña de cabellera purpura que con el sol se veia una Tonalidad clara brillante largo que cubria su espalda, sus ojos celestes como el cielo con una mirada segura de si misma su rostro resplandeciente vestia un corsé blanco, con una chaqueta de color Naranja que se ve un poco grande y un pantalon de color rojo y por cierto donde esta Tsunade Murasaki

-Ella decidio seguir con si camino y como no le gustan las despedidas se fue asi- respondio la menor

-Ah como siempre Tsunade-dijo Kushina con la mano empuñada-me las va a pagar como esto a mi

-Murasaki el es el Tercer Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi-le presento Minato-Hoy conoceras la aldea en la que viviras con nosotros y seguiras aprendiendo de Kushina

-Si-dijo la menor con su rostro lleno de alegria y con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos

**Fin Flashback**

Toc toc se escucho en la oficina del Hokage

-Adelante-dijo Hiruzen-Hiashi y Hizashi que hacen por aca

-_Quien se lo diria-penso Kakashi_

-Puedes retirarte Kakashi-le dijo Hiruzen con una sonrisa

-Si Hokage-sama-se despidio Kakashi

-Hokage-sama- dijo Hiashi con una reverencia- queremos recuperar nuestras tierras

-Sus tierras sigue ahi no se ha tocado nada, hemos respetado tus derechos-dijo Hiruzen con calma-pero porque se fueron

-Pues vera Hokage-sama -dijo Hizashi-no queriamos ser parte de los conflictos con los Uchiha y no quisimos ubira una gran masacre no queriamos derramar sangre ni manchar el nombre de nuestro clan

-Asi es hokage-sama- hablo ahora Hiashi- espero pueda entender nuestra situación en ese preciso momento y tambien queremos formar parte de la fuerza Ninja de esta aldea ya que supimos sobre el problema que tuvieron con el Kyubi hace 10 años y los desacuerdos que hubieron hace 19 años donde devataron muchas casas y familias

-No hablemos de eso ahora-dijo el Hokage- trae a tu gente y reinstalalos hablaremos los acuerdos mañana

-Gracias Hokage-sama- dijeron ambos hermanos

Mientras tanto con Naruto

-No crees que muy tarde decidimos venir aca ya el sol se va a ocultar-hablo Sasuke con el seño fruncido

-No te hagas baka- dijo riendo el rubio-o acaso tienes algo que hacer o a alguien que buscar?- esto lo dijo con un tono jugueton

-Sasuke se puso sonrojado- cayate tu que sabes de eso- dijo tratando de disimular el sonrojo- es mas no va aa...- y se tapo la boca

-Lo sabia haha- se rio Naruto - Ahi viene ve

-y sasuke volteo rapido y no vio nada- Naruto- le grito

-Hahaha Que paso Sasuke, no puedo bromear asi -dijo serio Naruto- oye mira eso

-No caere otras ves-dijo mas enojado sasuke

-No es eso mira ese monton de personas-dijo el rubio-Vamos a ver quienes son-dijo curioso

-Claro vamos-dijo Sasuke

Y decendieron lo mas rapido que pudieron hasta el gran grupo de personas

-Quienes son ellos-se pregunto Naruto

-Esos ojos creo que son los Hyuga- respondio Sasuke

-Y que hacen aqui- volvio a preguntar el rubio

-Crees que lo se todo he- dijo Sasuke casi gritando

-Calmate calmate-le dijo Naruto riendo- Oye ve ese presumido con esa chica

-Seria bueno conocerlos no crees Naruto- dijo observando a con atención hacia donde se dirigian los recien llegados

-Bueno Naruto ya es tarde te dejo-se despidio Sasuke

-Esta bien yo observare otro poco- le contesto el rubio-_Mejor me ire al parque un rato_

Salio corriendo muy pensativo, el dia se le habia acabado y no habia averiguado nada sobre el libro; llego al parque y se acosto en el pasto a meditar

**-_Mocoso- dijo una voz aterradora causando escalofríos en el rubio_**

_-¿Quién eres? ¿Que haces en mi mente?-preguntaba el rubio con gran intriga, sentia helado todo su cuerpo y un hormigueo recorrio su espina dorsal_

_-**No te asustes mocoso-dijo otra vez la voz esta ves una atmosfera pesada oprimía al rubio- hahahaha- se rio fuerte **_

_**-**__Su respiración se agitaba mucho mas de lo normal-¿Qué quieres?-gritaba -a cada segundo el temor aumentaba y se sentia colapsar_

-Ho hola aa, E stas bien- dijo un voz femenina cerca del oído del rubio-_vamos no seas tímida-se animó ella misma_

-_¿Quien eres tu?- seguia en su mente el rubio-¿Que quieren de mi?- desesparado por lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos-una sensación de odio y muerte recorría todo el lugar_

-Oye te encuentras bien- dijo nuevamente la voz con un tono sueve y calido que haria desacer hasta el mas frio hielo

Lagrimas resvalaron por las mejillas del rubio, entonces la chica empieza a menear fuertemente a Naruto hasta que logro que reaccionara, el rubio al abrir los ojos empezo a llorar con mucha afuerza recostado sobre aquella chica ella inmovil solo acariciaba suave los cabellos del rubio pasaron los minutos y el rubio no paraba de llorar.

-Ya paso todo no te preocupes-le decia la chica-yo estoy contigo

-Gracias Gracia Gracias-dijo el rubio no encontrando palabras para agradecer ya que lo de hace un rato lo habia dejado traumado

-No tienes porque agradecer; ya no llores-le dijo suavemente la chica

-Gracias encerio-dijo Naruto secandose las lagrimas-me Llamo Naruto Uzumaki y tu como te llamas?

-Yo soy Hinata Hyuga, gusto en conocerte Naruto-kun-le contesto la hyuga ella tiene el pelo corto, con dos largos mechones a los lados enmarcando su cara y y el flequillo recto, vestia con una camisa negra, pantalon azul marino y una chaqueta de color crema, con el simbolo de fuego en ambas mangas

-Hola Hinata- se quedo pensativo el rubio-_Esos ojos blancos-dijo casi gritando en su mente_-¡tú eres! la que venia en ese gran grupo de personas

-Hhehehe-sonrio la oji blancos- sí, eres gracioso sabes

-El rubio solo sonrio tambien con la mano en la nuca-Hinata y ¿Que haces aca?

-Pues quise explorar la aldea por mi propia cuenta- le dijo la Hyūga

-y ¿porque tus ojos son difetente?-le pregunto el rubio

-Bueno veras yo soy parte de la familia Hyūga donde heredamos este tipo de Dojutsu que se manifiesta desde que nacemos-le dijo la Hyūga-Este Dojutsu tiene 2 fases: una pasiva y otra activa. En la pasiva el Kekkei Genkai está desactivado, o sea es cuando mis ojos están normales. Pero al activarse parece como si mis pupilas se agrietaran, a la vez que se me marcan las venas alrededor de mis ojos.

-Ohhh se quedo impresionado el chico- y has oido hablar del rinnegan-pregunto nuevamente el chico

-No -le dijo la chica- bueno Naruto ya me voy y no quiero que se preocupen por mi-le dijo despidiendose con una reverencia

-Gracias por todo -le dijo el rubio-Hinata-y la despidió con una sonrisa.

Hasta aquí llegue espero actualizar pronto. Dejen sus reviews. Y Gracias a todos mis lectores.


	4. Chapter 4: La Mansión Namikase

Sé que me tarde demasiado tiempo en traer la continuación de este fic. Mis más sinceras disculpas y espero se disfruten este nuevo capítulo así como yo lo disfrute a la hora de redactarlo. De antemano muchas gracias por su paciencia. Espero seguir actualizando lo más pronto posible los capítulos siguientes. Me gustaría que me enviaran sus reviews de cómo les gustaría que continuará la historia, algunos comentarios buenos o malos sabiendo que cada uno de ellos me ayudara a mejorar. De antemano muchas gracias.

_**CAPITULO ANTERIOR**_

-Bueno veras yo soy parte de la familia Hyūga donde heredamos este tipo de Dojutsu que se manifiesta desde que nacemos- le dijo la pequeña Hyūga- Este Dojutsu tiene dos fases: Una pasiva y una activa. En la pasiva el Kekkei Genkai esta desactivado, que es cuando mis ojos están desactivados. Pero al activarse parece como si mis pupilas se agrietaran , a la vez que se me marcan las venas alrededor de mis ojos.

-Ohh – se quedó impresionado el chico- y has oído hablar de Rinnegan- Pregunto ahora el chico con esperanza de conocer más sobre ese libro.

-No- le dijo la peli azul- bueno Naruto ya me voy porque no quiero que se preocupen por mi – le dijo despidiéndose con una reverencia.

-Gracias por todo Hinata- le dijo el rubio- despidiéndola con una sonrisa.

**LA MANSIÓN NAMIKAZE**

_-No donde estoy porque he regresado a este lugar- pensaba Naruto- vamos despierta de una ves cabeza hueca- se repetía continuamente_

**-_-Que intentas hacer mocoso- de aquí no podrás salir- le dijo una voz bastante tenebrosa_**

-Otra vez tú, qué demonios quieres conmigo- le dijo el rubio con valentía- no creas que me asustaras como la vez anterior

_**-Mi intención no era asustarse- dijo nuevamente la voz- solo quería tener una conversación contigo NARUTO-dijo mostrando su enorme sonrisa **_

_-¿Quién eres? ¿Porque tanta oscuridad aquí?- se formulaba muchas preguntas el rubio- acaso eres mi conciencia_

_**-A su tiempo te responderé esas preguntas ya estoy cansado- dijo la voz mientras volvía a ocultar su enormes dientes en la oscuridad- ahh por cierto Naruto hay un lugar al que quiero que vallas, es una mansión no muy lejos de acá, -dijo nuevamente desinteresado- y me llamo kurama.**_

_-Oye espera no te vayas- dijo insistiendo el rubio_

_-Ohh que ha pasado -dijo despertando- será un sueño, que extraño todo lo que está pasando, porque este sueño fue diferente y ¿quién será kurama?_ Bueno preparare mi desayuno y saldré a correr. -Dijo el rubio motivado.

Mientras tanto en la Torre Hokage

-Hokage-sama, Hiashi-sama desea una reunión con usted- le dijo un ambu inclinado en señal de respeto a su Hokage

-Déjalo pasar- dijo Hokage mientras despejaba su mesa y se ponía de pie

-Permiso Hokage-sama- dijo Hizashi con una pequeña reverencia al igual su hermano

-Vamos tomen asiento – dijo Hokage mientras se sentaba- me alegro que hayan regresado a la aldea, como podrán ver todo el clan Uchiha fue eliminado por Itachi el único sobreviviente de la masacre fue su hermano pequeño Sasuke Uchiha. Desde entonces hemos tratado la manera de cuidar del Joven Uchiha pero tememos a que el odio corrompa su camino por delante- dijo seriamente -y ahí entran ustedes, lo que quiero que hagan es que tomen a Sasuke como su discípulo.

-Esto es insólito, como bien sabrás somos de diferentes clanes, eso nunca había sucedido- dijo un poco serio Hiashi

-Entiendo lo que estoy diciendo pero lo correcto por ahora es que ustedes se hagan cargo del chico y a su mayoría de edad lo dejaremos a cargo de Kakashi- y necesito también que tu hija Hinata se comprometa con Sasuke- Dijo nuevamente Hiruzen

-Te estás pasando Hiruzen - dijo serio Hizashi- como vamos a permitir eso en nuestro Clan y mucho menos con la futura heredera del can Hyūga, no lo podemos permitir verdad hermano

-Creo que has pasado toda la noche pensando en esto verdad Hiruzen- dijo Hiashi- tomare en cuenta todo lo que has dicho, tienes tus razones y por el momento las tendré en consideración

-Gracias por no preguntar los motivos, solo confíen que lo hago por el bien de la aldea y de todos los clanes que la conformamos- Dijo Hiruzen un poco más relajado- Eso es todo pueden retirarse+

-De acuerdo Hiruzen – Dijeron ambos retirándose no sin antes darle una breve reverencia

-Qué crees que estás haciendo aceptando el compromiso de tu Hija con Sasuke- pregunto un poco enfadado Hizashi- No crees que como cabeza de la rama principal te estas precipitando con esa decisión

-No comprendo lo que dice, tu más que nadie deberías saber que con el Sharingan en nuestro poder nadie nos podrá hacer frente nos convertiremos en el clan más poderoso- Dijo Serio Hiashi-todo es por el bien de la rama principal y la rama secundaria.

-Espero que tu decisión no traiga problemas futuros e incluso guerras- Dijo más seria Hizachi

De vuelta con Naruto

-Darle 3 vueltas a la Aldea fue muy cansado – dijo un Naruto muy sofocado- pero voy por buen camino yo un día me convertiré en el mejor Hokage de la Historia. _Ya debería irme a la academia,_\- pensó para si

-Bueno chicos es hora de empezar la clase- dijo Iruka emocionado- No sin antes presentarles a una nueva estudiante, Pasa adelante –Dijo Iruka – no seas tímida, ella es miembro del Chan Hyūga, actualmente ellos están residiendo nuevamente en la aldea, Vamos preséntate

-Eto- dijo La Hyūga un poco nerviosa- Me llamo Hinata Hyūga, son un miembro de la rama principal y futura sucesora del Clan tengo 11 años, y espero llevarme muy bien con todos vosotros

Wuau- muchos murmullos se escuchaban por parte del asombro de tener a alguien tan importante entre ellos

-Vamos toma cualquier lugar –le dijo el sensei

-Aquí Hinata siéntate junto a mí- dijo el rubio mientras le sonreía

Hai- dijo la peli azul mientras se sentaba con el mismo

-Bueno ahora vamos a comenzar- dijo Iruka -Saquen su libros y veremos un poco de historia.

Pasaron las horas y de materia en materia llegaron a las preguntas, muchos ya estaba aburridos y ya se querían retirar a sus casas.

-Iruka- dijo el rubio- ¿quién es Kurama?

-Porque preguntas eso Naruto- respondió Iruka

-Solo curiosidad- volvió a responder el rubio colocándose las manos en sus espalda

Ring Ring sonó el timbre y ya no le pudo responder Iruka a Naruto. La tarde estaba soleada llena de brillo. Afuera de la academia Naruto se juntó nuevamente con Sasuke, Sakura y Hinata.

-Oigan tengo que contarles algo- Dijo Naruto

-Que es – respondió Sasuke

-Los llevare a un lugar al que nunca he ido – dijo Naruto muy emocionado- vienen conmigo será como una aventura

-Claro que si dijo- Sakura

-yo también voy –dijo la tímida Hinata

-yo igual acaso crees que me perdería algo asi- dijo el peli negro- y donde queda ese lugar

-Vengan conmigo dijo Naruto tomando dirección a la salida de la aldea, solo un poco antes de llegar a la salida giro hacían una plaza muy transitada

-Naruto que tan lejos es –dijo Sakura

-Ya vamos a llegar- dijo Naruto

Llegaron a un lugar donde dejo de transitar gente a lo alto de una pequeña montaña se encontraba una Mansión inmensa

-Es allí – dijo el rubio – _kurama tenía razón _–_pensó para si_\- vamos parece estar desocupada

Es grande –dijo Hinata

Parece que ya años no vive nadie aquí- dijo Sasuke- todo está muy descuidado, alguien muy importante debió a ver vivido aquí- dijo impresionado por la majestuosidad de la mansión

Llegaron enfrente a las rejas de la mansión, todo estaba lleno de monto y grama estaba muy descuidada por fuera,

_Que tan grande será- pensó Hinata_

Bien entremos -dijo el rubio- a lo que todos quería pasar más una fuerza no se los permitió a Sasuke, Sakura y Hinata

-Que pasa- dijo Sasuke- porque solo tu pudiste pasar Naruto

-No sé, no creen que es extraño buuuu- dijo Naruto un poco sonriendo- vengan denme la mano y todos lograron entrar sin problemas- bueno avancemos un poco

-Naruto este lugar es muy extraño y me estoy empezando a asustar- dijo la Hyūga

-No tengas miedo yo los protegeré- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa

Al entrar de la reja notaron que había una bandera muy grande en el centro de la de la reja y la entrada principal de la mansión, se veía dos laterales que unían la reja y la mansión por los lados, a s lado derecho había una puerta que conectaba con un laberinto de setos, toda la parte de enfrente era de dos niveles y se extendía en la parte de atrás en el centro de la mansión se podía ver un circulo con ventanales tipo torre, en la parte de atrás una cúpula toda de cristal a un lateral se podía ver que había una pequeña casa aparte de dos niveles de alto , había también una cancha de básquet y una gran piscina y detrás de la piscina un lago enorme toda la mansión estaba rodeada de árboles.

-Vamos entremos – dijo el rubio

Al abrir la puerta un rechinido se hizo escuchar, por dentro se veía mucho mas grande que por fuera tenía una sala principal llena de armería ninja, una gradas que rodeaban la sala y llevaban al segundo nivel, a pesar de que se veía que ya tiempo nadie vivía ahí, no había polvo y casi la mayoría de los objetos estaban cubiertos por sábanas blancas

-Que mansión más esplendorosa-dijo Sakura – como me gustaría vivir aquí

-A mi igual- respondió la Hyūga

-Y si la tomamos como nuestra guarida- dijo Naruto- No creo que nadie nos moleste en esta enorme mansión.

Los cuartos eran espaciosos, habían un total de 10 habitaciones, llegaron a una de esas habitaciones esa era mayor que la otras nueve había un montón de libros, tanto de historia, como de estilos de peleas, y Jutsus muy poderosos. Bajaron nuevamente en otra escalera que se encontraba en el fondo del pasillo de la parte de arriba y vieron una cocina bien equipada, limpia y bien ordenada, cuando de repente escucharon un ruido fuerte que venía de la entrada principal

-Y no que estaba deshabitada pues Naruto- le dijo Sasuke

-Lo sabía - dijo Hinata- tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto, pero no hice caso

-Cálmense vallamos a ver – dijo con determinación Naruto- vamos en silencio

-Estás loco que crees que podamos hacer si es alguien poderoso- dijo Sakura

-buuu- dijo una voz detrás de ellos

Todos se quedaron helados por la sorpresa y poco a poco se voltearon

-Me los voy a devorar- dijo la voz – extendiendo sus dos manos que sostenían varios shuriken

-Corran –dijo Naruto- mientras se giraba y corría hacia la puerta principal

La persona desapareció y reapareció enfrente de los chicos a lo que ellos cayeron de espaldas,

-De aquí nadie saldrá con vida- dijo la voz

-No; perdónanos ya no lo vamos a hacer- dijo Sasuke asustado

-si deberás- dijo Naruto- jamás volveremos, TODO ES CULPA DE KURAMA –grito Naruto

-Y antes de devorármelos dime chico quien es ese Kurama- pregunto la persona enmascarada

-No lo sé solo lo recuerdo de un sueño, él me dijo que viniera- dijo Naruto aún más asustado

-Bueno –dijo la persona quitándose la máscara que era de un dragón blanco con rasguños rojos- no se preocupen no me los voy a comer –dijo a carcajadas- hubieran visto sus rostros

Ellos se asombraron era una hermosa chica, su cabello era violeta oscuro largo con una trenza, Ojos verdosos amarillentos, llevaba una capa negra, su vestimenta consta de una chaqueta de color lavanda y negro, además de una camisa de rejilla negra, unos pantalones negros y unas sandalias negras, y en sus manos unos guantes negros con el emblema de la aldea.

-ahh por cierto me llamo Murasaki y tengo 18 años y ustedes?–dijo la chica con una sonrisa

-Hola Murasaki-San yo me llamo Hyuga Hinata y tengo 11 años-dijo la oji perla

-Yo soy Haruno Sakura y tengo 11 años- le dijo la peli rosa

-yo soy Uchiha Sasuke Uchiha y tengo 11 años- le dijo el peli negro

-Y tu quién eres?- pregunto la peli Violeta

-Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto- dijo todo energético el rubio- a por cierto tú vives acá- le decía mientras se acercaban a la sala – bueno es obvio que si

-Una pregunta Murasaki-san- dijo Sasuke

-claro dime- respondió la peli violeta poniendo atención a lo que iba a preguntar el chico

-¿Porque cuando íbamos a entrar solo Naruto pudo acceder….- dijo Sasuke continuando-y nosotros pudimos hacerlo agarrado de la mano de él?

A lo que todos se sentaron en unos sofás muy hermosos de color café claro, una mesa estaba en el centro de la habitación, y colgaba una hermosa lámpara de cristal.

-mmmm- dijo pensando una respuesta convincente- Bueno déjenme contarles una pequeña historia que quizás resuelva su inquietud, esta mansión era de una pareja muy importante en esta aldea, eran muy influyentes y poderosos; ellos me dejaron a cargo de la misma aunque nadie sabe que este lugar está habitado; por cierto motivos prefiero tenerlo en secreto. ¿Si han escuchado sobre la pelea que hubo entre Konoha y Kyubi? –pregunto involucrando a los chicos

-si -dijeron todos

-el día de hoy Iruka-sensei nos contó la historia del Kyubi o más conocido como el Nueve colas y lo fuerte que era y que el Cuarto Hokage fue quien se sacrificó para derrotar a Kyubi- respondió Naruto

Así es –continuo la peli Violeta – todo fue muy violento ese día muchas personas perdieron a sus seré queridos, él cuarto Hokage tenía una esposa muy hermosa por cierto llamada Kushina ella era de un clan muy extraño que ahora es casi extinto. Ella era experta en Fuuin Jutsu (Técnicas de sellado), utilizo una de sus técnicas más sagradas para evitar que cualquier persona ingrese a este lugar, a menos que el chackra sea reconocida por la misma técnica, tu llevas en tu ADN parte del chackra de ella.

-¿Pero porque yo? – Pregunto Naruto- ¿qué tengo que ver yo con ella? –dijo aún con más dudas

-Bueno veras –siguió narrando la peli violeta- cuando todo eso paso ella tomo parte de su chackra y fuerzas para dejar inmóvil a la magnífica bestia mientras el Cuarto se disponía a sellar dentro de él parte del chackra del Nueve Colas y la otra parte la Sello en ti; tu eres el hijo del Cuarto Hokage.

Todos se quedaron asombrados..

-Enserio ellos son mis padres- dijo un poco enojado el rubio y a la vez satisfecho de que sus padres habían sido unos héroes para todos e incluso para él.

-Si ellos son tus padres Naruto- Continuo Murasaki- En tu interior llevas la mitad del Chackra de Kyubi o como él te dijo Kurama que es su verdadero nombre. Actualmente son 9 bestias con inmensas cantidades de chackra y cada una de ellas se reconoce por el número de colas que posee, tú posees al último de los nueves. Actualmente hay un decreto dictado por el Hokage actual que prohíbe que se mencione ese gran incidente. Pero estamos a poco tiempo de que algo escalofriante ocurra y la paz en la que vivimos se desborone por completo. Y ahí entran en juego ustedes cuatro, yo sé que no será fácil de comprender pero tengo mi confianza puesta en ustedes, no mencionen nada de lo que les conté, ni dejen que nadie lo vea viniendo para acá.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?- pregunto Sasuke

-Unos cuantos años –respondió la peli violeta- desde el día de hoy yo me encargare de sus entrenamientos, eso no quiere decir que van a dejar de ir a la academia sino que van a practicar allá y también van a aprender de manera más acelerada Jutsus nuevos y poderosos. Ustedes serán los pilares importantes para que tanto la aldea de la Hoja como las demás aldeas del mundo sobrevivan. Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer ya que dentro de un año iniciaran los Exámenes Chunin. –Termino diciendo viendo que ya estaba haciéndose noche- ¿Cuento con ustedes?-pregunto viéndolos a cada uno

Hai- respondieron todos a unísono (aunque apenas habían entendido todo lo que le había dicho)

-Agárrense de sus manos-ordeno Murasaki – desde hoy el Jutsu de la mamá de Naruto reconocerá el chackra de cada uno de ustedes, y podrán entrar sin problemas.

Se despidieron todos y cada uno agarro para sus respectivas casas

Mientras tanto en un lugar muy lejos de la Nación del fuego en una cueva adentrada dentro de un espeso bosque lleno de árboles inmensos y con vegetación espesa y muchos animales venenosos y bastante agresivos, ese lugar era conocido por todo el mundo como El bosque de la muerte porque solo los ninjas más experimentados y fortalecidos podían entrar y salir con vida de ese lugar.

-Cómo va el Jikūkan Ninjutsu" Ninjutsu de Espacio–Tiempo"-decía un hombre de voz grave encapuchado de color naranja a penas y se le miraba el rostro, su cabello era largo hasta los hombros de color turquesa oscuro, su ojo eran de color amarillo opaco su sonrisa sádica iluminaba apenas el lugar su otro ojo estaba con un parche color blanco y en la parte de atrás una se veía su símbolo una luna creciente.

-Ya nos hemos infiltrado en dos kakure soto "Aldeas Ocultas" sin que se dieran cuenta Hotaka, ahora ya deben de venir en camino esas dos quintas partes del royo sagrado para poder movernos atreves del tiempo- respondía otro encapuchado- ya solo falta Konohagakure no Sato, Kumogakure no Sato y Iwagakure no Sato

-Qué bueno- respondió con sarcasmo Hotaka- ya pronto me vengare de todo el daño que nos causaron- dijo con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

Bueno hasta aquí dejare este capítulo espero lo disfruten. Dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias. _**PROXIMO CAPITULO "ENTRENAMIENTO ARDUO S.O.S."**_


	5. Chapter 5: Entrenamiento arduo SOS

Hola a todos espero se encuentren muy bien. He aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de **MI CAMINO NINJA **espero lo disfruten así como yo lo disfrute escribiéndolo

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

-Ya nos hemos infiltrado en dos kakure soto "Aldeas Ocultas" sin que se dieran cuenta Hotaka, ahora ya deben de venir en camino esas dos quintas partes del royo sagrado para poder movernos atreves del tiempo- respondía otro encapuchado- ya solo falta Konohagakure no Sato, Kumogakure no Sato y Iwagakure no Sato.

-Qué bueno- respondió con sarcasmo Hotaka- ya pronto me vengare de todo el daño que nos causaron- dijo con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

**ENTRENAMIENTO ARDUO S.O.S.**

-_No puedo creerlo-pensaba Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos mientras caminaba hacia un lago que no estaba muy lejos de donde se encontraba- todo este tiempo y hasta ahora he escuchado de mis padres_

Mirando lentamente hacia el cielo diviso la luna más hermosa que hubiese podido ver en toda su vida, se empezó a sentir confortado y una figura se acercaba lentamente hacia el por encima del agua, poco a poco podía divisar la figura de una mujer de semblante bastante familiar para él a pesar de que sabía que nunca la había visto su rostro le daba seguridad y felicidad a la vez todo a su alrededor se le tornaba diferente, un sentimiento de paz recorrió todo su ser

_-que es este sentimiento que nace dentro de mí- se decía a si mismo mientras colocaba su mano empuñada cerca de su corazón- que es lo que me pasa-empezó a tumbarse al suelo y al momento que iba a tocar el suelo sintió que una fuerza lo sujetaba por los hombros mientras le susurraba lentamente..._

_Con Hinata..._

_-¿Quién será Murasaki? ¿Por qué nos tiene que entrenar? ¿Por qué nosotros?- se preguntaba Hinata recordando el encuentro con la ninja ambu- todo fue tan de repente como unos críos como nosotros podrán entrenar y convertirnos en esos pilares de los que ella habla- seguía pensando mientras se acercaba a la mansión Hyūga- todo esto está realmente intenso pero que será este pequeño pergamino que ella me dio_

Flashback

-Oye, tu eres Hinata-pregunto La peli Violeta antes de que la oji perla se fuera

-Hai –dijo la Hinata mientras se paraba enfrente de ella

-Tengo algo para ti pero no quiero que se lo enseñes a nadie- le dijo seriamente- ni a Naruto ni a los otros, esto es algo que tiene que quedar entre nosotras dos

-Si claro-respondió la Hyūga recibiendo en sus manos un pergamino sellado

-Bueno no lo abras hasta que llegues a tu casa, solo tú lo vas a poder leer y tu chackra es el único que va a desvanecer este sello- le dijo mientras se colocaba la máscara y desaparecía en una cortina de humo

Fin Flashback

-Hola Otōsan ¿qué haces fuera de casa?- pregunto al líder del clan que se miraba muy inquieto y desesperado

-¿Dónde diablos has estado?-Le pregunto el Hyūga mayor con él ceño fruncido

-He estado con mis amigos- le respondió Hinata mientras bajaba la cabeza

-Ven entra conmigo, tengo que hablar seriamente contigo-le dijo Hiashi dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia dentro de la mansión Hyūga

Pasaron varios pasillo dentro de la mansión los miembros que los veían pasa hacían una breve reverencia hacia ambos, entraron en la oficina y ambos se sentaron uno frente al otro la tensión se podía sentir en el aire hasta que el Hyūga mayor tomo la palabra

-Sabes que todo lo que hacemos es por el bien del clan Hyūga – le dijo Hiashi mientras continuaba hablando- hemos platicado con mi hermano, con el consejo y tenemos la aprobación del Hokage, de que tú te convertirás en la prometida de él ultimo descendiente de los Uchiha a su mayoría de edad

-Pero Otōsan porque llegaron a esa-Hinata no pudo terminar su objeción porque fue interrumpida por su Papá

-No te estoy pidiendo tu opinión, sabes muy bien que como cabeza de la Clan Hyūga mi deber es pensar en la prosperidad y la seguridad de todos los que son de nuestra misma consanguinidad, aunque no lo entiendas aun tienes que entender que esto es por tu bien también -le dijo mientras lagrimas caían de los ojos perla de la chica

-Está bien Otōsan -dijo Hinata mientras se levantó de su lugar- Eso es todo, me puedo retirar- dijo viendo a su Padre a los ojos aun en lagrimas

-Si puedes retirarte le - Le dijo Hiashi

La Hyūga menor salió de la oficina de su padre, y corrió directamente a su habitación, quería desahogarse con alguien y no se topó con nadie, se empezó a sentir sola, abrió la ventana de su habitación y corrió hacia la montaña Hokage lo único que ella quería era encontrar a alguien que le hiciese compañía

Con Naruto...

-Aishiteru (Te amo) Naruto desde el momento en que te traje al mundo te he amado, perdona por haberte dejado todo este tiempo pero nunca has estado solo siempre he estado contigo Naruto, he estado aquí- le dijo la peli roja mientras señalaba su corazón

El cálido abrazo de su Okāsan le hizo sentirse vivo, amado y ya no despreciado, una nueva esperanza estaba creciendo en el interior del rubio, todo lo pasado iba a ser historia y se iba a enfocar en su nuevo futuro, cerro delicadamente sus ojos y durmió con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Kushina por su parte desapareció de un momento a otro y una figura apareció a la par del rubio le cargo y en un haz de luz llego directamente a la casa del rubio, le recostó delicadamente sobre su cama, y lo observo detenidamente

-_Naruto como has crecido-dijo mientras limpiaba unas lágrimas que descendían por su rostro-pero que chico más desordenado- dijo mientras veía todo cuarto patas arriba (por así decirlo) _

_Decidió ponerse a limpiar, recogiendo los libros tirados en el piso, la basura la saco en una bolsa y se puso a hacerle ramen para el desayuno del rubio, para el almuerzo y la cena, término y así como llego desapareció._

Con Sasuke...

-Tengo que hacerme fuerte-decía en voz audible Sasuke- tengo que hacerme fuerte - volvió a repetir pero esta vez lo hizo con toda sus fuerzas- te encontrare Itachi

Con Hinata...

-Hola puedo hacerte compañía-le dijo una chica de cabello violeta, acercándose a donde se encontraba la Hyūga

-Claro- le dijo Hinata mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos

-Que sucede- pregunto Murasaki

-Nada- respondió Hinata

-Uno no llora por nada- le dijo Murasaki mientras abraza a Hinata

Lagrimas empezaron a salir nuevamente de sus ojos perla, mientras Murasaki abrasaba más fuertemente a Hinata

-Ya Nena- le dijo con ternura-ya no estarás mas sola, yo estaré contigo de ahora en adelante y te protegeré con mi vida

-Creo que he encontrado una amiga-dijo Hinata en una voz casi imperceptible- Arigato Murasaki-san

-Bueno que te parece si te acompaño a tu casa- le dijo levantándose de su lugar- ya está haciendo frio y recuerda que mañana iniciamos vuestro entrenamiento

-hai- dijo la oji perla mientras se levantaba con la ayuda de Murasaki

La mañana siguiente no se hizo esperar, el frio de la noche anterior se estaba disipando, la neblina era casi nula y el sol brillaba más radiante que en otros días, todos en la aldea empezaban a levantar sus puestos, otros a hacer sus respectivas comprar, y otros a estudiar en la academia.

-No puede ser-dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba deprisa de su cama- me quede dormido, pero que hago acá- se dijo Naruto sabía que la noche anterior había tenido una experiencia sobrenatural con su Okāsan o habría sido un sueño- andaba confundido porque no sabía cómo había llegado del lago hacia su apartamento- un olor peculiar levanto su apetito, la hoya de ramen estaba llena- quien se habrá tomado la molestia de hacer todo esto- calentó el ramen y se sirvió- esta delicioso- dijo Naruto devorándose plato tras plato- termino de comer y arreglarse, corriendo fuertemente salido para la academia que ya estaba bastante retrasado.

Las clases fueron aburridas para todos, el día de hoy también fue solo copiar y copiar, se estaban volviendo tediosas las clases porque el avance era muy lento, sonó el timbre y todos salieron corriendo a sus respectivas casas excepto cuatro pequeños compañeros que se juntaron nomas termino la clase para ponerse de acuerdo, después de platicar un poco empezaron a caminar directo a la mansión Namikase , solo que esta ves tomaron una ruta diferente, todos estaban emocionados por saber que era lo que iban a aprender de Murasaki. Llegaron nuevamente y todos pudieron entrar sin ningún problema, la peli violeta los estaba esperando en la sala, les saludo con una sonrisa.

-¿Están preparados?- les pregunto Murasaki

-si- respondieron todos al unísono- estamos preparados

-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu-dijo Murasaki creando 4 clones de ella-Henge no Jutsu –dijeron las copias de ellas y se transformaron en cada uno de los chicos- ya saben que hacer- les ordeno la peli violeta -Bueno síganme- les dijo Murasaki a los chicos originales mientras hacia una serie de sellos y desaparecía juntamente con ellos

Todos se quedaron asombrados, el lugar era un campo grande de entrenamiento rodeado de árboles gigantes, con un arsenal completo de todo tipo de armas

-Este es el lugar donde entrenaran de ahora en adelante- les dijo Murasaki- aquí podrán hacer técnicas poderosas y devastadoras y este lugar se reconstruirá, el lugar perfecto para perfeccionar todo tipo de Ninjutsu.

-De ahora en adelante me convertiré en sus sensei- dijo Murasaki seria

-Hai- gritaron todos poniéndose firmes delante de ella

-lo primero que mejoraran es su resistencia y su fuerza física, así que los chicos van a correr 50 vueltas al campo ahora y las chicas treinta y cinco - les dijo Murasaki con una expresión fría

Todos empezaron a correr lentamente el campo era inmenso, y no sabían si iban a poder hacer las 50 vueltas en el caso de los chicos ya que llevaban 25 vueltas y las chicas fatigadas sentían que sus ojos se cerraban del cansancio llevaban a penas 20, ella solo los observaba desde el centro del campo

-Y así quieren ser ninjas- dijo denigrando a los chicos- no nos iremos de aquí hasta que hagan las 50 vueltas, 1000 lagartijas, 1000 sentadillas y 1000 abdominales de los chicos y de las chicas las 35 vueltas, 600 lagartijas, 600 sentadillas y 600 abdominales. Y todo esto lo haremos todos los días.

Ya cansados, había pasado casi medio día de estar haciendo lo que su sensei les había ordenado, terminaron todos con dificultad pero no se hizo esperar la voz de su sensei

-Me alegro que hayan terminado – dijo Murasaki con aprobación- tengo que serles sincera esto es necesario y no se compara en nada de lo que van a tener que hacer más adelante

-entendemos sensei-dijo Naruto un poco serio de lo normal-¿verdad que si chicos? No nos rendiremos porque ese es nuestro camino ninja

Todos aprobaron con su cabeza, las palabras de Naruto fortalecieron al grupo que de pronto todos se pusieron de pie.

-Antes de que se vallan empezaran con estas dos técnicas básicas pero necesarias – dijo Murasaki –la primera es el Bunshin no Jutsu (Técnica de Multiplicación) y el Henge no Jutsu (Transformación)-continuo explicándoles- para realizar los Jutsu necesitan moldear su chackra ¿Alguien sabe lo que se debe de hacer para realizar un Jutsu?- pregunto Murasaki

-yo sé- levanto la mano Sakura- para realizar un Jutsu, el ninja debe soltar las dos energías de chackra, es decir, la energía física (shintai enerugi) y la energía espiritual (seishin enerugi); y esto se logra mediante una secuencia de sellos manuales, y con esto el shinobi es capaz de manifestar el Jutsu deseado.

-Así es Sakura- dijo un poco sorprendida Murasaki- vean lo voy a realizar dos veces y luego ustedes tendrán que perfeccionarlo por su propia cuenta

Empezó a hacer varios sellos, moldeo su chackra y creo una copia exacta de ella misma, y se transformó en el Hokage y así lo volvió hacer por segunda vez solo que en esta segunda se transformó en Iruka. Todos se sorprendieron al ver la transformación idéntica de los antes mencionados.

-Bueno es su turno – les dijo Murasaki mientras veía como ellos trataban de imitar los movimientos que ella había realizado.

Todos se estaban esforzando al máximo, la determinación de cada uno de ellos era única pasaron otras 4 horas realizando esos dos Jutsus para sorpresa de todos Hinata y Sakura ya habían terminado de perfeccionar las dos técnicas aunque las había dejado casi sin chackra, Naruto y Sasuke lentamente iban progresando, en ese momento Sakura se acercó a Sasuke para ayudarlo a hacer los dos Jutsus

-Así se hace –le dijo Sakura a Sasuke – explicándole lentamente para que el pudiera comprender

-Gracias Sakura-le respondió el peli negro- eres de mucha ayuda- siguió practicando y al final de una hora logro hacer los Jutsus quedando totalmente inconsciente,

Hinata por su parte ayudaba al rubio con una paciencia increíble, ya iban para dos horas y el rubio no podía hacer el Bunshin no Jutsu, era de admirar la perseverancia que tenía

-Vamos Naruto si Sasuke pudo tú también puedes- le ánimos Sakura

-Eso intento -decía mientras se concentraba nuevamente para realizar el Jutsu

-Bueno es suficiente-dijo Murasaki- mañana continuaran con su entrenamiento

-Hai –dijeron todos ya Sasuke había recobrado la conciencia

Volvió a hacer otra serie de sellos y todos desaparecieron y volvieron a estar en la sala de la mansión Namikase

-Nani- dijeron todos

-Que paso porque aún es de día, no pasamos más de 18 horas entrenando y aquí solo han pasado segundos- pregunto Sasuke

-Ohhh no se los comente- dijo Murasaki- yo recuerdo que si lo hice, hay que descuidada lo olvide

Todos se quedaron con una gota en la cabeza tipo anime XD.

-Bueno por el día de hoy está bien que se vallan a casa,-dijo Murasaki todos los chicos se veían exhaustos y sucios- pero antes de irse pueden irse a tomar un baño síganme – les guio nuevamente Murasaki

-wuauu unos baños termales - dijo Naruto- no me imagine que en esta mansión hubieran unos baños termales mixtos

-Nadie dijo que fueran mixto Naruto- le dijo Sakura mientras Hinata se abrazaba avergonzada con sus mejillas levemente sonrojada

-Ustedes por allá - les dijo a los chicos - y si se acercan en lo más mínimo a nosotras no vivirán para contarlo- le dijo muy seria e intimidadora

-Claro Sensei -dijo Sasuke empujando fuertemente al rubio - vamos Naruto -le dijo Sasuke mientras caminaban hacia el otro extremo de la habitación que era apenas divisible

-¿Qué opinas del entrenamiento?- pregunto Naruto con inquietud

-Cansado no me imagine que fuera de esa manera-dijo Sasuke- pero creo que en unos cuantos meses nos volveremos muy fuertes

-Crees en los posibles sucesos que Murasaki-sensei nos contó-continuo Naruto

-¿Que tan peligrosos serán los enemigo? ¿y cuantos peligros correrán nuestras vidas?

-No se Naruto, pero hay posibilidad de que uno de nosotros muera- dijo seriamente Sasuke- todo lo veremos conforme los sucesos pasen

-Creo que te estas precipitando mucho con eso, no creo que alguno de nosotros muera y mucho menos si Murasaki-sensei nos enseña bien-dijo esperanzado el rubio

-¿Naruto seremos amigos toda la vida? -pregunto con interés Sasuke- sabes yo nunca había podido hacer amigos desde que ocurrió la masacre de mi clan he estado solo, nadie se acercaba a mí y mi vida fue un tormento doloroso, recuerdo aun cuando estaba con mi familia, y ahora su ausencia me hace falta, he crecido con odio hacia mi hermano por haber - no pudo terminar de hablar, lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos

-Claro que si detebayo seremos los mejores amigos que el mundo haya conocido- le dijo Naruto con una enorme sonrisa- nunca más estarás solo, porque ahora serás mi hermano

-Murasaki-sensei cree que estaremos listos- pregunto Hinata

-Claro que sí, yo confió en cada uno de ustedes- respondió la peli violeta- yo me encargare de que sean los shinobis más fuertes del mundo

-Pero porque nosotros -Murasaki-sensei -pregunto Sakura

-Hace tiempo leí un libro que hablaba de 4 shinobis que traerían la paz a todo el mundo, la fuerza y conocimientos de los 4 sobrepasaban a todos los que querían ocasionar caos al mundo, reconocidos como los 4 dragones sangrientos o también como los 4 Maestros Sanín, ellos marcaron un nuevo comienzo al mundo shinobi, muchos clanes se levantaron y todos fueron doblegados ante la potente fuerza de los 4 quizás la historia sea real o no pero quiero creer que ustedes son esos 4 shinobis.- les dijo Murasaki - pero aún hay mucho camino por delante sé que no respondió tu pregunta pero confió en ustedes

Con el Hokage...

-Hokage-sama- dijo un ambu apareciendo frente a el- tengo noticias de la entrada principal

-Que sucede - pregunto Hiruzen mientras seguía leyendo sus papeles

\- Uno de los Sanín ha llegado a la aldea- respondió el ambu

\- Creo que solo está de paso haciendo sus investigaciones- dijo el Hokage dejando por un lado los papeles que tenían en sus manos y sonriendo –_ hace tiempo que no te veo Jiraiya espero vengas a mi oficina pronto-penso el Hokage _

Bueno hasta aquí dejare este capítulo espero lo hayan disfrutado y dentro de poco estaré actualizando. Dejen sus comentarios, buenos o malos todo será constructivo para mí y este proyecto que tengo en mente. Dejen sus ideas también para así poder hacer un trabajo de calidad para todos ustedes. Les agradezco bastante por su apoyo.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO "LA VISITA DEL SANIN"**


End file.
